happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Mumble Returns". Plot (At the Great Doomstar Ship, Captain Shellborg walk to Queen Cona on their destination to Earth) *Shellborg: Queen Cona, we are arriving to Earth soon. *Queen Cona: Finally, there could be a chance to kill off all the humans in the world and wipe them off in resistance. *Shellborg: We better get the members ready to stop the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Queen Cona: Yeah, even with those baby plumbers trying to steal the green stars from us. *Shellborg: The galaxy will be ours. *Queen Cona: Oh yeah, it will be the time to invade. *Shellborg: Here we go Planet Earth. (At Yoshi's Island, Mario, Luigi and Starlow arrive from a warp pipe to a jungle) *Mario: Okie dokie, we made it all back here. *Luigi: This is the island we were raised in. *Mario: I know. Now let's go find our buddy Yoshi. He miss us all. *Luigi: Let's a go. (The Mario brothers reunited with Yoshi) *Mario: Yoshi! *Yoshi: Hey Mario. *Mario: We found you. *Luigi: Good to see you again. *Yoshi: Ah, it been a day since we met. *Luigi: How the island going? *Yoshi: Pretty good. *Luigi: Any trouble going on with the Shy Guy? *Yoshi: No. No trouble have been caused. *Luigi: Well good. *Mario: Let's go grab a snack with the Yoshis. *Yoshi: Let's go then. (Back at Professor Elvin Gadd's lab, the penguins are at the cafeteria) *Phoenix: So what kind of food do you have for us? *Montay: Fish? Shrimp? Tacos? Anything else? *Gadd: I have a stack of Mushrooms for you guys to eat. *Chakron: Yum. *Lovelace: I want to grow like a tree. *Phoenix: I’ve never had mushroom before. *Mumble: Me too. *Esequiel: They taste good. *Phoenix: I would like to know what they taste like before I try it. *Gadd: They taste like a regular mushroom from the real world. *Phoenix: Well, ok. I guess I’ll try it. *Montay: Let's eat. *Esequiel: Everyone to the table (At the table) *Montay: Oh boy, snack time. *eat a mushroom* *Phoenix: *takes a bite of one of the mushrooms* Yummy. *Mumble: Not bad after all. *Esequiel: Taste yummy. *Phoenix: Right on. *Shippo: Taste like a gummy too. *Phoenix: That’s right. *Lovelace: I love the taste of it. *Phoenix: Yeah. *Chakron: I need seafood please. *Gadd: Coming right up. *Phoenix: Me too if you would please. *Chakron: Oh boy, it's be great than eating Mushroom Flakes. *Gadd: *pass the seafood to Chakron* Here you go. *Chakron: Thank you. *eat the food* *Esequiel: I love the smell of seafood. *Montay: Me too. I love it. *Shippo: Taste like fish. *Josesito: It grow your bones as well. *Phoenix: Yes it does. *Esequiel: I feel strong like a man. *Phoenix: Me too. *Montay: I'm strong because, i am a man! *Shippo: Wow. *Josesito: I didn't know that. *Phoenix: We heroes consist of both male and female penguins with our human and animal allies. *Esequiel: Whoa. *Montay: That's cool. *Phoenix: Well, it’s true. *Esequiel: Uh huh. *Phoenix: In the meantime, I hope we get to see our other allies with their dino friend. *Mumble: I can't wait to meet Mario again. *Phoenix: Yeah, me too. *Montay: I wonder what that Mario guy looks like. *Mumble: He look like a alien with a mustache and red and blue clothes with a red cap. *Phoenix: Yeah. Same with his brother Luigi. *R.O.B.: They must be at the island with Yoshi. They catch up with you guys at the Mushroom Gorge. *Phoenix: Mushroom Gorge? I never heard of it. *Robo Mario: It's a place where Mario and his friends used to race in. They catch you up there. *Mumble: Okay then, they should catch up on the way there. *Esequiel: I need a fish salad please. *Gadd: Oh, coming right up. *Esequiel: Oh boy, i'm hungry for a salad. *Montay: A salad? But you asked for it? *Esequiel: Yes i did, why ask? *Phoenix: He's right. *Esequiel: Okay then, you call it for a day. *Gadd: *pass the fish salad to Esequiel* Here you go. *Esequiel: Thank you. *Gadd: You're quite welcome. *Phoenix: In our world, if the aliens don’t do something, our numbers are going to continue to decline. *R.O.B.: *check data on humans* Aliens are humans? I didn't know that. *Mumble: That's just the term we use all the time. *Esequiel: So that means Mario is a alien from outer space? *R.O.B.: No. You could imagine a sharptooth being called a T-Rex. *Montay: That rhymes. We adelie penguin chicks are soft birds. *Josesito: Great, now you find out. *Phoenix: I understand that is possible, with the rhyme. *R.O.B.: That's okay. *Esequiel: Om nom. I love this fish salad so much. *Phoenix: We're glad that you like it. *Esequiel: Oh yeah. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers